


Don't let me go

by proxima___centauri



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ангст, психология
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proxima___centauri/pseuds/proxima___centauri
Summary: AU, в котором Спок — начинающий вулканский психотерапевт, временно живущий на Земле, а Джим — асоциальный замкнутый парень, не подпускающий к себе практически никого. Мать Кирка, обеспокоенная состоянием сына, просит помочь Пайка, друга своего умершего мужа, и тот присылает Спока. Поначалу и Джиму и Споку неловко в присутствии друг друга, но потом они узнают все больше, все дольше становятся их разговоры. Спок не знает, сколько времени спустя он понимает, что влюблен в своего пациента.





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из одноименной песни группы Ragin

      Жаркие степи Айовы встретили Спока неприязненно. Удивительно, но Пайк уговорил его для поездки взять мотоцикл, и, хотя Спок и не хотел передвигаться именно таким видом транспорта, сейчас он чувствовал… удовлетворение. Всем телом он ощущал ветер, яростно обдувающий его на трассе, сопротивление воздуха и едкий запах машинного масла.  
  
      Возможно, теперь он понимал, почему Кристофер так на этом настаивал.  
  
      Однако не все идеи Пайка были хорошими. Например та, ради которой и ехал сейчас Спок в эту пыльную глушь вместо того, чтобы продолжать исследования в обычных условиях. Когда Пайк заговорил о помощи какому-то больному парню, Спок решительно отказался, аргументируя это тем, что у него сейчас слишком много работы, и «заниматься альтруизмом для вулканца нелогично, при всем уважении, сэр». Но Пайк умел быть настойчивым, он рассказал, кто был отцом этого парня, и что ему, адмиралу Звездного Флота, он как сын. Спок достаточно работал с Пайком, чтобы понять, что тот не отступится от своего. Но вместе с этим он сам уже начал интересоваться этим случаем — разумеется, с научной точки зрения.  
  
      И вот сейчас он гнал по пустой дороге, приближаясь к полузаросшему повороту. Навигатор с координатами дома показывал, что именно туда ему и надо сворачивать. Очаровательно.  
  
      Спок притормозил, свернул, и теперь уже начал различать смутные в висящей в воздухе мелкой пыли очертания старого деревянного дома, в котором и жил объект его будущих исследований. Об объекте Спок не знал ровным счетом ничего, кроме его крайней асоциальности, замкнутости, психопатичности и импульсивности. И, конечно, имени. Джеймс Тиберий Кирк.  _Тиберий._  Нетипичное имя для жителя этих мест.  
  
      Только вулканец успел об этом подумать, как подъехал к самому дому и остановился, сняв шлем. Солнце неприятно ударило в глаза: на его родном Вулкане оно было совершенно другим.  
  
      Он оставил мотоцикл у входа в дом, зашел на шаткое крыльцо и постучал. Никто не отозвался и не открыл, и Спок постучал снова. Он бы постучал еще, потому что он был вежливым вулканцем, но сейчас он в большей степени был уставшим человеком, поэтому он просто аккуратно открыл почему-то незапертую дверь и неторопливо, еще давая время хозяевам его встретить, вошел в дом.  
  
      Ощущение, что он ошибся адресом, усилилось, стоило ему взглянуть на обстановку дома. Все вроде бы было как везде — впереди виднелась кухня, светлая гостиная, лестница на второй этаж, но все было… старым. Спок бы затруднился сказать, сколько лет этому дому и вещам, находящимся в нем. И тут чувствительные вулканские уши уловили голоса на втором этаже. Голосов было два — мужской и женский, они о чем-то активно спорили, причем, судя по интонациям, женский голос побеждал.  
  
      Спок терпеливо ждал, и, наконец, его ожидание было вознаграждено: к нему торопливо спустилась светловолосая взволнованная женщина, которая при виде вулканца в гостиной на мгновение замерла, а потом воскликнула:  
  
      — Мистер Спок, вы уже здесь! Извините, что вам пришлось ждать.  
  
      — В извинениях нет необходимости, мисс Кирк. — вежливо ответил Спок. — Я готов был подождать. Полагаю, Джеймс наверху? — сразу перейдя к делу, он кивнул на второй этаж.  
  
      — О, зовите меня Вайнона. — поправила его она. Потом немного, но заметно побледнев, ответила: — Да. Пойдемте, я вас… познакомлю. Кристофер уже рассказал вам о проблеме Джима?  
  
      — Да, — Спок утвердительно кивнул и привычным жестом сцепил руки за спиной.  
  
      — Вы поможете ему? — с такой наивной и сильной надеждой спросила Вайнона, что Споку стало неуютно.  
  
      — Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Я смогу судить о том, хватит ли моих знаний для помощи вашему сыну только после того, как хоть сколько-нибудь узнаю его.  
  
      — Хорошо, — согласилась Вайнона, но было видно, что она уже сейчас верит, что вулканский ученый сможет как-то вернуть их жизнь в нормальное русло. У Спока не было сотой доли ее уверенности.  
  
      Женщина повела его наверх по скрипучим ступеням деревянной лестницы. Молчание было в крайней степени неуютным, и Спок негромко спросил:  
  
      — Как давно у Джеймса проблемы с обществом?  
  
      Мать напряглась и немного замедлила шаг, остановившись. Спок тоже встал на лестнице, поняв, что если они поднимутся выше, то Кирк-младший может их услышать.  
  
      — Не так давно. — с неохотой ответила она. — Еще лет в шестнадцать он был нормальным подростком, конечно, случались проблемы, но все было хорошо… — женщина замялась; Спок видел, что она говорит ему неправду, но не хотел возражать вслух. Если бы все было хорошо тогда, не было бы настолько плохо сейчас. — но в последнее время, особенно этот год, он изменился. Перестал общаться с друзьями, сделал исключение только для одного.  
  
      — Для кого? — Спок был действительно заинтересован. Ему говорили, что Джеймс порвал все контакты с внешним миром, но, как выяснилось, это было не так.  
  
      — Леонард Маккой, — с готовностью ответила Вайнона, — они с Джимом дружат еще со школы, Лен учится на врача, так что он какое-то время помогал неофициально обследовать его. Наверное, это единственный человек, кроме меня, которого Джим сейчас спокойно подпускает к себе.  
  
      — Интересно. — Спок задумчиво склонил голову набок.  
  
      Вайнона неуверенно посмотрела на него, потом повернулась и поднялась на площадку второго этажа. Здесь было еще более пусто и пыльно, чем на первом, и у Спока появилось необъяснимое чувство, как будто этот дом потерян во времени.  
  
      И тут мисс Кирк тихо подошла к второй по коридору двери и приоткрыла ее, первая зайдя внутрь. Спок поправил форму, неосознанно делая глубокий вдох, как будто перед прыжком в воду, и вошел следом за ней.  
  
      На кровати сидел взъерошенный напряженный юноша, резко поднявший голову, когда они вошли в комнату. На нем была мешковатая клетчатая рубашка, светлые поношенные джинсы и пыльные кеды — он неплохо вписывался в общую картину этого дома. Но его молодое, красивое лицо, сейчас обращенное к вошедшим, настолько беззащитно и очевидно выражало желание жизни и полноту сил, что Спок начал сомневаться, что этому человеку может быть нужна его помощь. Только неистово голубые глаза и напряженная линия губ выдавали в нем иррациональный страх перед незнакомцем.  
  
      Первой заговорила Вайнона.  
  
      — Джим, это мистер Спок, он с Вулкана. Может быть, он сможет помочь тебе, если ты ответишь на несколько его вопросов, — она обеспокоенно посмотрела на молчащего сына, и подойдя к нему, мягко положила ему руку на плечо, принуждая посмотреть на себя. Спок определил этот жест как успокаивающий, и тоже сделал уверенный шаг вперед.  
  
      Это было его первой ошибкой, потому что Кирк напряженно и тяжело посмотрел на него и попытался отодвинуться как можно дальше, несмотря на тихие уговоры матери.  
  
      Спок понял свой промах и остановился. Окинув взглядом заставленную вещами комнату, он взял стул и поставил на некотором отдалении от кровати, но так, чтобы быть лицом к Джеймсу. Все это происходило под внимательным взглядом юноши и в полном молчании, которое все больше давило на всех находящихся в комнате.  
  
      — Джеймс… — начал он, но Вайнона перебила его:  
  
      — Джим. Пожалуйста, зовите его Джим.  
  
      — Хорошо. — согласился Спок, и снова обратился к своему «пациенту», — Я Спок. Джим, посмотрите на меня. Я не причиню вам вреда.  
  
      Кирк судорожно вздохнул и молча поднял глаза на Спока. Тот понимал, что сейчас решится — смогут они работать друг с другом или нет. Уверенный и мягкий взгляд темных глаз встретился с откровенно напуганным и вопросительным светлых. Они как будто молча изучали друг друга в этот миг, неосознанно затаив дыхание. Все замерло. Но Вайнона перевела взгляд с сына на вулканца и негромко сказала:  
  
      — Так, хорошо…  
  
      Кирк, как будто ободренный голосом матери, сменил позу на менее напряженную. Спок решил воспользоваться этим, и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия (за время, проведенное среди землян, он понял, что этот жест может быть положительно воспринят при знакомстве). Джим неуверенно посмотрел на него; видно было, что он внутренне сопротивляется желанию оказаться как можно дальше от гостя, но спустя пару секунд все же немного приподнялся на кровати и подал руку в ответ. Спок аккуратно пожал ее так, чтобы человеческая ладонь не задела его чувствительные кончики пальцев. Мужчины сдержанно кивнули друг другу, как будто у них была какая-то важная деловая встреча, а Вайнона улыбнулась.  
  
      — Джим, вы не будете против, если я буду иногда приходить к вам? — спросил Спок, не особо надеясь на ответ.  
  
      И тут Кирк удивил его.  
  
      — Зачем? — спросил он спокойно, но вулканец видел и чувствовал, как его внимательно изучают.  
  
      — Для того, чтобы помочь вам справиться с проблемами эмоционального и личного характера.  
  
      — Не держите меня за идиота, — оказалось, что даже в таком состоянии Джим умеет огрызаться. — Я понял, что вы с Вулкана, и знаю, что ваша раса отвергла эмоции. С вашей стороны нелогично пытаться помочь в этом вопросе мне, тогда как вы сами едва ли знаете об этом больше обыкновенного человека.  
  
      Спок отметил у него крайнюю степень раздражения и неприязни в свою сторону, и не мог винить в этом Джеймса. Но и сдаваться так просто тоже не собирался.  
  
      — Нелогично судить об индивидууме по всей расе, мистер Кирк, — сухо осадил он его. — Вулканцы не отвергают эмоции, но скрывают и контролируют их, то есть делают именно то, в чем вы сейчас нуждаетесь, — Джим в ответ на эти слова поморщился и неприязненно посмотрел на Спока. Но тот просто не видел смысла скрывать цель своего визита. — Не отрицайте этого.  
  
      Джим некоторое время смотрел на него, и Споку начало казаться, что его сейчас просто отсюда выгонят и попросят не возвращаться. Но к такому он был вполне готов.  
  
      — Хорошо, — наконец сказал Джим, — приходите, когда вам будет удобно. Только сегодня, сейчас… Я прошу вас уйти.  
  
      Сказал и неловко отвел взгляд, как будто все свои силы израсходовал на короткую перепалку со Споком, и сейчас более всего хотел остаться один. Вайнона просящим и довольным взглядом сказала Споку, что она согласна с сыном.  
  
      Вулканец сдержанно кивнул им обоим, хоть Джим так и не поднял на него глаза. А жаль, ему только начало казаться, что он уловил в них что-то интересное, что-то такое знакомое…  
  
      Он вышел из дома на теплый и сухой воздух пустошей, и порыв неожиданно налетевшего ветра немного нарушил его ровную прическу, незаметно отвлекая от мыслей и неприятного ощущения, появившегося после разговора с Кирком. Спок неторопливым шагом подошел к мотоциклу, завел радостно взревевший мотор, и, не оглядываясь на дом Кирков, поехал в сторону города и верфей Звездного Флота.  
  
      Только поздним вечером, когда он уставшим взглядом посмотрел на себя в зеркало, ему наконец удалось вспомнить, чей взгляд был похож на взгляд Джима — его собственный, но в детстве, когда он еще подвергался нападкам сверстников по поводу поведения и происхождения.  
  
      Возможно, думал Спок, не так уж они с Джимом различны.


	2. Chapter 2

      На следующий же день Спок решил ехать к Джемсу и Вайноне, пока его образ еще достаточно ярко держался в сознании парня, очевидно нуждающемуся в помощи. Спок не был уверен, что в достаточной степени разобрался в психологии людей, и, честно говоря, опасался навредить своему пациенту. Так что он решил действовать осторожно.  
  
      И снова все то же — поля, солнце, душный воздух, рев мотора, и, казалось, бесконечная дорога. Странно, но все это напоминало ему Вулкан. Было что-то логичное и умиротворяющее в одиночестве, которое дарило время пути на окраины, где жили Кирки.  
  
      Спок ровно в назначенную минуту постучал в дверь, и на этот раз ему открыли тут же.  
  
      — Как вы пунктуальны! — восхитилась Вайнона вполне справедливо, пропуская его в дом.  
  
      — Благодарю, — вместо приветствия ответил он. — Сегодня вы тоже будете присутствовать при нашем сеансе с Джеймсом? — его тон звучал несколько холодно, и, видимо, это приглушило неестественное оживление мисс Кирк.  
  
      — Нет, — откликнулась женщина, отворачиваясь от него, явно намереваясь удалиться в гостиную. — Джиму нужно научиться общаться без меня, — ее лицо было не видно Споку, но он заметил, как ее плечи вздрогнули. — Позовите, если что-то будет нужно.  
  
      Она торопливо ушла, так и не посмотрев на вулканца еще раз, и он понял, что, возможно, это было и к лучшему. Он неторопливо поднялся на второй этаж и вошел в открытую комнату Джима.  
  
      Кирк сидел за столом и внимательно смотрел на Спока, и тот понял, что юноша, скорее всего, слышал его разговор с Вайноной. Плохое начало.  
  
      — Здравствуй, — поздоровался Спок.  
  
      — Привет, — напряженно откликнулся Джеймс.  
  
      Спок продолжал стоять.  
  
      — Могу я ознакомиться с вашим эмоциональным состоянием? — спросил он.  
  
      Джим, видимо, про себя перевел эту фразу как «как вы себя чувствуете?», и ответил:  
  
      — Ага. Можете. Я прекрасно себя чувствую.  
  
      — Ложь, — немедленно констатировал вулканец.  
  
      Джим насупился.  
  
      — О’кей. Раз ты ходячий детектор лжи, то можешь правдиво ответить мне на один вопрос?  
  
      — Разумеется, — Спок не предполагал, что сейчас допрашивать будут его, а не наоборот. Но чтобы завоевать доверие этого асоциального человека, придется пойти на уступки.  
  
      Кирк вцепился пальцами в края стула, на котором сидел, и поднял лицо к Споку.  
  
      — Ты здесь, чтобы упрятать меня в психушку?  
  
      Такого Спок не ожидал.  
  
      — Нет, — честно ответил он. — Наоборот, я хочу помочь вам, чтобы вернуть ваше привычное социальное положение. Теперь я задам вопрос. Джеймс, почему вы решили, что у моего визита именно такая цель?  
  
      Хватка пальцев Кирка на пыльном сидении только усилилась, Спок заметил, как побледнели костяшки напряженных пальцев, хотя внешне пациент более ничем не проявлял своего беспокойства, и отводил взгляда, как вчера.  
  
      — Мама сказала, что вас прислал Пайк.  
  
      — Это так, — не стал отрицать Спок. — Но я не вижу связи между этим фактом и вашими подозрениями.  
  
      — А кому может быть выгоден сын героя, который не способен контролировать себя? — с тихой злостью ответил Джим, как будто Спок был виноват в этом. — Не легче ли запереть его в психбольницу, ведь мне там самое место, вы ведь именно так думаете, да?! — он вскочил со своего места, как будто его что-то подтолкнуло, и шагнул к Споку с искаженным яростью лицом. Теперь он говорил уже громко, не заботясь о том, какое впечатление производит на вулканца. — Пайк уже говорил вам, как он сожалеет о том, что сын легенды свихнулся, как он сочувствует бедной Вайноне, — это имя Кирк выплюнул почти с презрением, чем поразил Спока, — которая обречена жить с ним?! А? Чего вы молчите?  
  
      Спок понял, что просто стоит и смотрит на Джима. Он не особо прислушивался к словам, произносимым больным в припадке, хотя какая-то часть его мозга, несомненно, запоминала все это и анализировала. Но он внимательно разглядывал этого человека в бешенстве как редкий и ценный экспонат, видеть подобный которому ему еще не удавалось. Ни жалости, ни сожаления не было в мыслях вулканца: он понимал, что сейчас они ни к чему. Но нападки на адмирала Пайка отчего-то задели его.  
  
      — Мистер Кирк, ваши обвинения не имеют оснований, — и после этого сказал уже строже и внушительней, — сядьте. Я пришел сюда поговорить с вами, и выслушаю вас.  
  
      Джим отшатнулся. Весь его внезапно вспыхнувший гнев вдруг пропал, разбившись об холодные слова вулканца, и теперь человек почувствовал себя безоружным и беззащитным перед этим совершенно отличным от него существом.  
  
      — Вы действительно психолог? — спросил он с подозрением.  
  
      — Я учусь на офицера-научника с уклоном в психологию, — уточнил Спок.  
  
      — То есть я для вас вроде подопытной крысы? — губы Кирка невесело скривились.  
  
      — Не понимаю вашу аналогию с грызуном в данном случае, — вынужден был признать вулканец, на что человек уже по-настоящему ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Садитесь, — парень махнул рукой в сторону неаккуратно заправленной постели.  
  
      Спок послушался и сел на край кровати, жалобно скрипнувшей под ним. Джим же вернулся на свое место за столом.  
  
      — Итак, что именно вы испытываете, когда пытаетесь контактировать с людьми, выходящими за ваш первичный круг общения?..  
  
      Следующий час они долго и мучительно привыкали друг к другу. Честно говоря, они в не очень-то преуспели в этом: Джим не понимал половины выдаваемых Споком определений, а тот слишком усердствовал в своих вопросах, которые к концу все больше стали походить на допрос с пристрастием. Положение спасла Вайнона, которая принесла им какой-то горячий напиток в двух кружках, и стала настойчиво предлагать его Споку. Тот вежливо, но твердо отказался, и сказал, что ему уже пора идти. Мисс Кирк поблагодарила его за визит, а Джим просто попрощался. Зато сейчас в его голосе и взгляде не было неприкрытых неприязни и недоверия, и для себя Спок определил это как определенное достижение.  
  
      На следующий день ему не удалось приехать, было слишком много работы в штабе, но практически все последующие дни он находил время, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго заехать к Джеймсу. Вайнона не боялась оставлять их одних, и Джим, хотя и держался увереннее при ней, без нее выглядел более спокойно. Пока что Спок не понимал причин этих перемен, но стремился разобраться.  
  
      С каждым днем они все больше приспосабливались друг к другу, привыкли — оба — отвечать на неожиданные и порой неловкие вопросы собеседника, а Спок понял, что есть вещи, которые, пожалуй, ему в людях не понять никогда.  
  
      Но еще больше вопросов добавилось, когда однажды Спок пришел к Джеймсу, а тот был не один.  
  
      Темноволосый молодой мужчина держал Кирка за запястье, сидя рядом с ним, и внимательно что-то разглядывал на руке Джима, тихо бормоча себе под нос. Джим же выглядел одновременно сконфуженно и расслабленно, но попыток вырваться не делал.  
  
      Когда Спок вошел в комнату, оба подняли головы, мужчина тут же торопливо отпустил Кирка, как будто делал что-то, чего делать не следовало. Джим улыбнулся широкой и неестественной улыбкой им обоим.  
  
      — Спок, знакомься, это Леонард Маккой, если проще — Боунс. Он тоже доктор. Боунс, знакомься, это мистер Спок с Вулкана. Раз ты вправляешь мне кости, то он, видимо, вправляет мне мозги.


End file.
